


Mistfit Chapter

by StrawberrySwirl



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySwirl/pseuds/StrawberrySwirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you kill both Grelod and Constance in Riften, the kids of Honorhall Orphanage are left to fend for themselves! Anyway: I think it'd be the most adorable thing ever if F!Thief!DB decides that she's going to take over the orphanage and train all the poor motherless lambs to look after themselves: Thieves Guild Style-- and ropes Brynjolf into helping her. <em>Written for Elder Scrolls: Skyrim Kink Meme</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS is the link to the prompt: http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/2438.html?thread=4669830#t4669830
> 
> " _If you kill both Grelod and Constance in Riften, the kids of Honorhall Orphanage are left to fend for themselves! 3 Anyway: I think it'd be the most adorable thing ever if F!Thief!DB decides that she's going to take over the orphanage and train all the poor motherless lambs to look after themselves: Thieves Guild Style-- and ropes Brynjolf into helping her._ "
> 
> Erm... I wrote chapters of the story before I realized that it asked for Constance to ALSO be killed... Oops. She'll be alive in this story XD Enjoy!

1

“No.” Cassie rolled her eyes at Brynjolf and crossed her arms under her bosom. The redhead was being a pain in the ass right now, and she felt like kicking him in the balls.

“I thought I was the boss around here.” Her snappy remark got a wide-eyed look from him, and she sang victory.

“You’re abusing your power as the Guild Master.” His smirk did nothing to her, he should know this by now. No matter how intimidating he thinks he looks, to her he was just another big, silly Nord with a big and silly heart.

“If I not recall correctly, you and Karliah said that I was the best out of everyone to keep the Guild up and coming. Therefore, I think taking care of these children would benefit us in the long run.”

“Now we’re also going to take care of them? You said to train them not a couple of minutes ago.” His green eyes looked her up and down and Cassie uncrossed her arms after a minute. She wanted him to trust her on this. Those children needed someone, anyone. She was willing to be that someone.

Understandment crossed his face and she blushed. Of course he knew this and it made her feel exposed. She has made it clear to everyone around her that her private life is nothing to discuss. For some reason, Brynjolf seemed trustworthy enough for her to let him in on a deep and scarred part of her past.

“Some of the members are still questioning whether you can lead the Guild or not, even thought they agreed to the decision. I don’t want you to make a bad decision and cost us coin that belongs to the others too.”

“I swear we won't touch the Guild’s resources. You can leave the expenses to me.” Her smile made him smile and shake his head. She was getting giddy thinking about taking care of the children. Even though she was still young, Cassie has always loved taking care of others. Making food, dressing wounds, tucking in bed, you name it.

Her mother hen trait is probably one of the reasons she’s thought of differently around here. As a thief, she doesn’t think she’s as great as Brynjolf says she is, and her age doesn’t help her situation with the other members. She was only twenty two. If it were not for her fast achievements over the past six months which included beheading Mercer, they would probably still laugh on her face.

No one likes to have a nosy, overprotective person around, at least not in the Thieves Guild.

“I’ll think about it.” Keeping the smile on his face, Brynjolf walked away towards the desk covered in papers and continued working on whatever he was doing. Cassie knew Brynjolf wasn’t going to deny her, but she wanted him to agree now, not later.

“Brynjolf, come on. You know you’re going to say yes. You think I’m going to think this over and change my mind, but we both know we really want this.”

Looking up, Brynjolf laughed out loud before shaking his head. 

“And now you say we both want this. Cassie, these are children, not pets.” The asshole thought he could patronize her just because he was older and bigger.

“Damnit! What would it take for you to say yes?” She was starting to get impatient. There was a plan of training she needed to come up with, schedules for the kids and also find a place where they could live.

“Look, I have an idea. Since you seem so adamant in taking care of these children to train them for our benefit, why don’t you just take care of the orphanage. That would make it much easier on you, no one would suspect a thing and I’ll even agree to help you.”

“Wait, so you’re saying yes? I can take care and train these children?” Her smile couldn’t possibly be any bigger. The surprise on her face was evident as much as the feelings that were about to erupt from within her.

“How can I possibly say no.” The statement brought tears to her eyes. She knew this was a big deal to her, and she knew there were feelings involved. To feel the tears run down her cheeks was a shock as she gave five big steps and threw herself to Brynjolf for a hug.

“We need to tell this to everyone here.” He said to her ear as both hugged, not letting go of each other.

“Oh, we all know you two have the hots for each other.”

Cassie pushed back as fast as she could before turning around to see Delvin smirking at both of them.

“Delvin.” The redhead said menacing, raising a hand to stop him from continuing on that conversation. Cassie knew there were always a lot of rumors in the guild, and she definitely didn’t want one made up about her now.

“Jeez, I was just kidding. You two were cozying up to each other, what else would you want me to think.”

“How about nothing, this is none of your business after all.” Brynjolf smiled and turned back to the desk, moving some papers aside and pulling a quilt out.

“Um, I’ll think of a good way to tell them.” She winked at Brynjolf and as she walked towards the stairs that lead to the secret entrance, she heard Devlin asking the redhead what she meant. Hopefully, he won't make up rumors about what he heard in the cistern, but for now she had other important things in her head. She needed to go claim an orphanage.

 

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

2

Walking into her small home in Riften, Cassie walked straight to her basement where she kept a big and heavy strongbox. Pulling a key out of the pack on her hip, she opened it revealing hundreds of bags filled with septims.

She needed a strong offer in order to get Constance’s attention. Cassie had the full intention of buying the girl off, and for that she should also bring precious stones. Moving to a wooden chest she had around the wall, she opened it with a different key and looked at the hundreds of jewels inside.

The young Imperial grabbed a small sack from behind her and started filling it with the stones. Diamonds, emeralds, rubies, she can always get more of these. Being the Dragonborn had its advantages; that was being seen as some sort of divine being, savior of the world. 

People are willing to give her anything in order for her to do errands. She hoped Constance was willing to give her anything for all the valuables she was about to give her.

Tying the bag, she grabbed a bigger one and started pulling the ones filled with septims inside it. She counted about a eight thousand septims plus the jewels. That should be a strong enough offer.

Leaving her home, Cassie headed to the orphanage, a rush on her step as she walked in, pulling the heavy bag of treasures high on her shoulder.

“What are you doing here?” She heard Constance ask, hoping she would at least hear her offer. She had forgotten the Imperial woman wasn’t fond of her being a thief and all.

“I want to buy the orphanage.”

“Is this... a joke?” The frown on her young face made Cassie’s blood boil.

She wanted to slap the woman on her face. She didn’t though, because she knew Constance cared for the kids, they’ve said so themselves. Besides, Cassie isn’t a violent woman.

“Look, I’m telling you, I’ll give you all this money and jewels for the place and the kids.” Pulling the sack down on the dinner table, hundreds of septims flooded out as the bag opened with the weight of the gold coins.

The woman gasped as she saw all the money, looking back up at Cassie. She couldn’t help but to smirk, no one can resist this much riches. She was a thief, after all.

“Thief, what do you think you’re saying?” The imperial woman walked around the table and got up to Cassie’s face.

“I said what I came for.”

“You honestly think I’m going to leave this children in the care of a dirty thief? For gold? I need you to get out and take your money with you.”

The moment Constance’s hands pushed her towards the entrance, Cassie quickly grabbed her hands and twirled her so the Imperial woman’s back was against Cassie’s front. She tried struggling out of the deathly hold she had of her hands.

“Don’t hurt me! I won’t let you take the kids and do Divines know what to them!”

“I won’t do anything to them, I just want to take care of them.” Cassie was determined to get what she wants. There is nothing she can’t do to obtain what she wants, and if violence was the path she needed to take then so be it.

“Don’t kid yourself. You and your disgusting friends are the disease in this city, how can you possibly think I’ll let you do what you want here?”

Letting go of her, Cassie stepped back and pointed at the coins and jewels on the table behind Constance.

“I have much more than that to take care of them. With me, they can have anything they want. I will personally train them so they can survive in this cruel world, teach them so they know what to face outside these walls.”

“They’ve been through enough before Grelod was killed. They don’t need to think how bad the world out there is when they lived a hell in this place.”

That shut Cassie up. It was true. Still, she wanted to take care of them, yearned to have their affection and give it to them. She didn’t care this whole idea was crazy or out of grasp. She needed to do this.

Dragonborn, Guild Master, honored warrior and expert thief. None of that mattered to her. She was meant to take care of these children and nurture them into strong and capable adults just like she did herself.

She made the difference in their lives. She found out they were being abused by the hag and she was the one that stopped the nonsense. No one else cared, no one else tried and succeeded. Sometimes you can’t reason with people, sometimes it takes spilled blood to change things.

“You didn’t do anything to stop her, I did.”

“By the Divines.” Constance whispered as she stepped back, her hands getting a hold of the table to support her weight.

“You have no idea how serious I am about this.”

 

~


	3. Chapter 3

3

Pacing from one side to the other, Constance couldn’t look her in the eye. Cassie now knew how headstrong the woman was and how hard it’s going to be to persuade her. No wonder she stayed here under Grelod’s watch after all these years.

At this point, she was willing to do anything to have these kids under her wings. She will have to do this Thieves Guild style, and be as honourable as a thief can be.

“I have a proposition.” Cassie spoke up and Constance stopped her pacing, looking up at her with curiosity.

“I’m not going to give you the orphanage. The only way you’ll get rid of me is if you kill me.”

“Shush, and listen. I will partner up with you, I get to raise these children and you get to stay and see that I won’t do anything bad to them. You can keep the money and use it as an investment. As long as I’m in charge of them, you and them will have all you want: money, jewels, clothing, food.”

Constance stared at her intently, clearly thinking about what she just said. This was the best idea she could’ve come up with. And she thanks Brynjolf for all he taught her about being smart with other people in order to get what you want.  


“Why do you want this so much?” This time, her tone was mere curiosity mixed with confusion. At least she was lowering her defense wall.

“I feel a strong connection with them, and I think I can be the best thing that could ever happen to them. So it’s up to you now.”

After a staring contest that went as long as forever, Cassie felt, Constance slowly nodded her head. A frown back on her face.

“On one condition.” She spoke, crossing her arms across her chest. Cassie wanted to laugh at her failed attempt to intimidate her. It was funny interacting with people who didn’t know she was the Dragonborn.

“Sure.”

“We’ll become partners when you present me your husband. What this children need is not just someone to watch over them, they need love from parents, they need a family.”

The smirk on her face made her blood boil once more. This woman knew she caught her in a loophole. She should have said no conditions besides her own, but clearly intimidating the woman didn’t work as well as she had hoped.

If she wanted to use loopholes, then she will as well.

“What if I don’t have a husband because I don’t like men?”

“I don’t care. Then bring your wife. What I want is for these children to grow up knowing about love and compassion, and how the world is not as bad as you make it seem to be. Grelod and everything.”

Dammit all. Constance is not going to back down from this fight.

“Fine! I’ll bring you a damn husband, and you better honour your words.”

Constance laughed.

“What do you know about honour, thief.” Her statement was meant to hurt her, Cassie knows, but it only made her want to shove proof on the woman’s face all the more.

“More than you seem to think.” With that, Cassie left the orphanage. She left the money and jewels on the table knowing the woman wasn’t going to go anywhere with it.

Now she needed to find herself a husband. There was no way she was going to find someone in a short period of time. Hell, she’s never even been in a relationship with anyone, ever. All her life has always been about surviving and keeping her head up. Fulfilling her responsibilities as Dragonborn and Guild Master.

Cassie could go and get a man to marry her, but Constance was clear about her visions for the children. Unfortunately, the idea of a random man as a husband was out of the question because she agreed with the woman.

Her life growing up had been pretty shitty. Her father beat her mother and her constantly, they also lived in poverty. There were times when she didn’t have anything to eat in days. There were times when she blacked out from the beatings. No child deserves that. 

The reason she sought death when it came to Grelod was because she saw her father in the hag. It had made her see red when she started to talk to the kids and they told her all the stories of how they were treated.

Cassie truly wanted the kids to know about love, unlike her. Maybe that’s why she wasn’t in any sort of relationship with a man. She didn’t know what love was, and that makes this whole situation a lot more complicated than she thought.

 

~


	4. Chapter 4

4

Climbing down into the cistern, the familiar sound of water falling on the pool in the middle made her feel relaxed. Her shoulders were down and her stomach kept turning. All the toughness and determination left her spirit on the walk from the orphanage to the headquarters. Cassie was sad indeed.

Looking around, she noticed everyone seemed to be asleep already except for Brynjolf it seems.

The Nord was sitting at the table next to the area where they cooked meals, sipping on a drink and reading some papers on his other hand.

Walking up to him, she touched his shoulder before sitting next to him. Grabbing an apple that was sitting on a plate and biting into it, she looked up to see Brynjolf staring at her.

“So, how did it go, lass?” He asked, putting the papers he was reading down and turning his body to face her.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That bad?” 

Sighting, Cassie crossed her arms on the table and lowered her head on top of them, facing the wall on the other side of the table.

“Does that mean you’re giving up, after all the pestering you did to get me to agree? Lass, you don’t ever give up. That’s why you’re here as our Guild Master and that’s why you’re an expert thief despite your age.”

“It all comes down to me biting my tongue. I decided to use my skills as an honorable thief and make a partnership with Constance, the woman taking care of the orphanage, but she kept outsmarting me. She’s so much better than me at taking care of those kids, I guess.”

The redhead didn’t say anything, but his hand rubbed her back gently.

“Every time I want something so intensely, what my father did to me finds a way to screw me over somehow. I guess it’s true when they say you can’t run away from your past.”

“You’ll find a way. I did, and I think everyone here did.”

“Thanks. You’re always a great person to talk to.” She smiled up at him, but her head still rested on her arms.

“Anytime lass. My protégé will never be sad as long as I can do something about it.”

Silence fell between the two, but Cassie kept contemplating on a way to make this happen. Brynjolf was right, she couldn’t give up, not now after all she’s done to get what she wants. Cassie was honestly considering revealing her identity as the Dragonborn to the woman. But they talked about honour, and she wasn’t one to run away from a deal.

Looking up, she stared at Brynjolf. He went back to reading his papers while sipping on what seemed to be mead. His red hair was starting to get long and he will ask her for a trim pretty soon. 

The thought of trimming Brynjolf’s hair made her think of the children. It would be so amazing to sit with the girls on her lap and braid their hair or trim the boy’s hair.

They could all eat dinners together and she could watch over their pickpocketing. Man, she wanted this so bad.

“Brynjolf, would you do something for me?” Cassie whispered and the redhead put the papers down, a frown on his face. He nodded and she stared at him trying to say what she wanted to say. Or ask, to be more precise.

“The only condition I have in order to take over the orphanage is to have a husband—”

“No.” Brynjolf interrupted her before she even got to finish, and she tried her best not to shout, since everyone else was sleeping.

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say...” Cassie flushed when Brynjolf stood up and walked towards the desk area to leave the papers there. She stood up as silently as she could and followed after him.

“I don’t need to know what you’ll say. All I know is that you come up with this crazy ideas all the time, and I get thrown in the middle of them. Whatever it is, I’m not doing it.”

“You just said I’ll never be sad as long as you can do something about it.”

Sighting, Brynjolf lowered his head and walked away, climbed on his bed and laid there in silence.

Cassie couldn’t be happier, she had no idea how she was going to sleep tonight.

 

~


	5. Chapter 5

5

The children were all lined up and looking so adorable with their neatly brushed hair and their recently washed clothes. Cassie smiled at each and one of them as Brynjolf crossed his arms across his chest. A shiny gold ring on his left hand.

“Children, this lovely couple has decided to take care of the orphanage and take care of you too.”

“Really!?” The cute, Nord blonde girl asked with excitement on her face.

“Whatever.” An Imperial blond boy murmured, crossing his arms and looking at the floor.

Brynjolf turned to Cassie and stared at her pointedly. She shrugged and looked back at all the little heads.

“Francois, please be respectful. They are nice people, they are willing to feed you, clothe you and teach you... useful skills for when you get older and leave this place to fend for yourself.”

“What’s your name?” A Nord brunet boy asked, smiling up at Cassie.

“My name is Cassie, and this is my husband Brynjolf. We’re going to teach you so many cool things.”

“My name is Runa. The rude boy is Francois, that is Hroar and over there is Samuel. I want to know what we’re going to learn!” She pointed at herself, then at the Imperial blond boy, then the Nord brunet boy, then to an Imperial brunet boy standing quietly at the end of their line.

“You’ll learn how to become a thief.” Brynjolf spoke up, looking down at each of the children.

“Hey, I know how to do that!” The boy identified as Samuel spoke up, his eyes brightening as he spoke. Cassie nodded in acknowledgement. If some of them knew the basics, maybe it might not be as hard as she thinks it’s going to be to train these children.

“Yeah, Samuel steals things from town all the time.”

Cassie lifted an eyebrow and looked up at Brynjolf who kept staring at the kids.

“Okay children, I know you’re excited about this but don’t be making up stories. I have to go to town and get food for everyone, so please behave. Cassie and her husband will let me know if any of you misbehave.”

With that, Cassie and Brynjolf moved out of the way to let Constance leave.

“We’re not lying.” Runa said, walking up towards Cassie and smiling up at her.

“So you do go into town to steal things?” Brynjolf spoke up, uncrossing his arms and crouching down to their eye level.

Samuel nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, pulling out septims. Both the redhead and Cassie turned to look at each other and smiled mischievously. This was even better than she thought.

“So, are you part of the group of thieves that live here in the city?” Both nodded and the kids’ eyes gleamed.

“Wow!” The glee in their voices made Cassie giggle with happiness. Turning around, she pulled Brynjolf down for a hug and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you so much for doing this.” She whispered as both stepped back from eachother, looking back at the kids.

“So, when do we start our training?” Runa asked , her smile never faltering. The children seemed more excited about learning the ropes of becoming professional thieves than having a famous thief for a mother.

“As soon as we all eat dinner together as a family.” The redhead turned back at her, a frown on his face.

“Lass, you know we can’t be wasting too much time here, we have a Guild to take care of.”

“You’re right. We’ll have to come up with a solution to the new problem.”

“Divines save me.” Brynjolf slapped his forehead with his hand , and Cassie wasn’t sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry.

“Don’t worry, husband, I always have a solution for any problem.”

“And that’s what worries me.” The kids laughed at them. The sound was so harmonious and cute it warmed Cassie’s heart. She couldn’t help herself but to bend down and cuddle them in her arms.

 

~


End file.
